fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke To The Rescue
Alice, Gideon, and the others led Kairi back to her cottage. As Mickey closed the door, Kairi asked "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Mickey pointed ahead and Kairi gasped in amazement at what awaited her. There, standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Sora. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Kairi said happily. She gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue of Sora and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Kairi said. A smile appeared on her face as she said dreamily "Why, Sora, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Kairi then laughed and spun around in joy. She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure in the doorway "Master Hakoda!" Sure enough, Hakoda was there! Bowser and Bumblebee were right behind them, their heads hung in shame. Hakoda was carrying something concealed in his hand. Alice, Gideon, and the others darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very reasonable king!" Hakoda said severely. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But, Master Hakoda, I--" Kairi began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal human boy from drowning?" "Master, I had to!" "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kairi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" "One less human to worry about!" "You don't even know him!" "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Finally, Kairi said "Master Hakoda, cut that out! I love him!" Upon realizing what she had said, Kairi gasped and covered her mouth. Bowser, Bumblebee, and the others gasped as well. Hakoda was stunned "No!" "Have you lost your senses completely, Kairi? He's a human! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Kairi snapped. "So help me, Kairi, I will get through to you one way or another!" That's when Gideon couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his hiding place and shouted "You take back what you said about Sora, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Bumblebee and Bowser gasped. So did Hakoda. "What did you say?" Hakoda asked. The rest of Kairi's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Alice snapped. "You're not a nice man if you act like that!" Donald said. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you black-hearted tyrant!" Danny said. "You stinky-head!" Lilo shouted. "You're as evil as Fire Lord Ozai!" Peter Pan said. "You're not a nice person!" Minnie said. "You have no heart at all!" Wendy shouted. "This is no way to treat your own student either!" Namine cried. "What?" Master Hakoda asked in horror. "You've heard us: We're going a way bit too near!" Gideon cried. "We're living here forever and you listen to us!" Wendy snapped. "Away with you!" Minnie ordered. "Yeah! You tell him, Minnie." Alice agreed. "Alice and Minnie are right!" Kairi shouted as her fiery temper rose in her head. "You need to cut that out and pay attention! And you're in big trouble!" Kairi cried as she sprayed giant water at Master Hakoda, causing him to fall down on the floor. Master Hakoda got up, really mad as he raised his staff. "Uh oh." Kairi said to herself. Hakoda's staff glowed and he used it to send zaps all over the room. Kairi gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her master aiming his staff at the statue of Sora. "MASTER HAKODA, NO!!!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Hakoda then locked Kairi and her friends in the dungeon. Just then, Luke Skywalker showed up to rescue Kairi and her friends. After Luke rescued them, Luke, Kairi, and the others ran away from the dungeon and escaped to Fantasia! Category:Fan Fiction